Freeman's Answer
For the similarly named mission, see Freeman's Files. Lian Xing: "Gabe!" Red Section soldier: "He's up here!" Gabe Logan: "Lian! You ok?" Lian Xing: "Barely... Thank God you made it!" Gabe Logan: "What's the situation? How many are there?" Lian Xing: "2 dozen, maybe more... All between us and Freeman. Black King is holding him on the east floor." Gabe Logan: "Black King?" Lian Xing: "Their commander. He's lined the east floor with explosives and claims that he's wired into them directly!... They're not going to surrender." Gabe Logan: "I never thought they would... I'm going to work my way down to Freeman. When I yell for cover, you pin them down. Then I'll move." Red Section soldier: "He can't get past all of us!" Freeman's Answer is the ninth story mission of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. It is the penultimate mission set in the KemSynth refinery in which Gabe and Lian cooperate to recover Malcolm Freeman, the foreman, while also throwing a wrench into the Red Section attempt to destroy the facility, headed by the onsite commander Black King. Walkthrough You begin this mission next to Lian. Instantly snap to cover against the wall and use the explosive darts to kill the turret enemy. If done properly, this will render the weapon useless. If the gunner was killed but the turret remains functional, a few more enemies will rush in to replace him (you can tell whether it is working because it no longer shows on EDSU). Take down the others who rush in, and then unsnap from this surface. Use the RTL to access the second platform. Enter the door to your left, where you'll find EMP grenades and a flak jacket. Exit from this room and use the ladder to slide to the lower level. Enemies will hurry towards you. Drop them and keep advancing. A few more assault you - kill them and access the staircase. Neutralise any more threats and then head into the trench. From here, just carry out your usual killing spree, watching out for enemies that crawl through the spaces. Eventually, you'll come to a room mined with explosives. Wait until enemies move to the mines and shoot them. Clear this area and diffuse the remaining mines. There are flak jackets forward and to the left from this room's starting position. When you have all you need, go to the staircase north of the room's access point and enter through. Black King will now fire on you, but he's invincible until the explosives are disarmed. Toss the EMP grenade you took from the starting point and the bombs will go offline. With that threat neutralised, tell Lian to cover you and then fire on the Red Section commander. Alternatively, use an explosive dart on him to end the mission. Hidden Evidence 1: After using the RTL, open the door and go through. There's a file inside. 2: After using the RTL, slide down the ladder and turn on your torch light. Check the wall around your position. The second file is graffiti, but it looks like blood. 3: Before the ending, there's a little area with many washrooms. Diffuse all the mines and check that zone. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions